You Can Leave Your Hat On
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: Sango gives Miroku a bit of a surprise on his birthday...


Hello. this is my sill fanfic. i hope you are amused by it. i don't own the show or the song, which as been recorded by many singers. if you're curious how it sound go to and type in The Full Monty under thier music section. it's a good song, many of the songs on their are. this is an idea that i could see Sango and Miroku doing more than any other anime couple that I know, but this is more of something i would do to my boyfriend just to get back at him for something....anyway...please review. i love getting reviews.

* * *

Miroku Houshi stepped into his home of Tokyo City. Even though he was a poor teacher running a Buddhist temple he and his wife Sango made enough to buy this simple single-family house within the city. He smiled to himself. '_When will that family get started?_' "Sango! I'm home!" he yelled once closing the door. 

An almost mute moan welcomed him from their bedroom upstairs. He followed the sound to find his lovely bride in her bed with a red nose, tissues all around her, the quilt to her chin. Even though she was miserable she was able to smile happily at him. "Koibito."

He sat down next to her. "How's my sick girl?"

She acted just like a pampered cat, milking the attention. "Not well…I'm terribly hungry, and too tired to make anything."

"Neko-hime…" he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "How 'bout I make you some ginger tea? Make you feel better."

She nodded like a child wanting its toy. She watched him walked out of the room smiling to herself, _'Oh Kami-sama, I've picked up his habit, but god he has such a wonderful ass!'_ she thought.

Waiting until she heard the water run, she carefully snuck out of bed and down the stairs. Everything was hidden so she could easily start.

Miroku hunted around the kitchen to find the fresh ginger, when he heard it. The slam of the piano, the thump of a drum and the bawdy horns, were playing a song he knew, but could not remember. He got up from off the floor where he had been looking in a lower cabinet to follow the sound, into the living room.

There stood Sango. Her back to him, but it was arched directing attention to her delectable ass; the only problem was that it was covered by one of his blazers. He could see the skirt of the dress she had worn at Kagome's wedding. The beaded light frost blue fabric came to an inch or two above her knees, where the lines of her stockings lead his eyes in two directions. One direction went to her high heels and the other one up her skirt.

_**Baby, take off your coat, real slow  
Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes.**_

He moved forward to take her as his, but before he could she whipped around, her arms daintily pointing down behind her so that the blazer effortlessly fell to the floor. Her breasts became eye-catching due to the dress's spaghetti straps and generous v-neck collar. It was then that he realized she was doing what the man's somewhat scratched voice was singing. Easily she kicked of her heals brining her to just below his chin.

Her hands reached behind her and undid the zipper that held the dress closed. Carelessly it fell to the floor outlining her body.

A small line of drool began to form at the corner of Miroku's mouth. His wife was the sexiest creature in the world and she delighted in making him squirm. She wore a new bra that was made of nude lace covered by black lace. It lifted her tanned breasts to the point where it looked like they were ready to spill out. She had matching underwear, he could not tell if it was a thong just yet, but the garter belt certainly did not help his problem die down. "You're evil…" he hissed.

_**You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on**._

She flicked the fedora she was wearing so that now her eyes were visible. Her eyes held sophistication, power, confidence, and lust. They were lined smoke black with the tiniest bit of glitter. A seductive smile played at her lips glossed in red. She brought her mouth close daring Miroku to try and kiss her, as she wrapped her right leg around his body.

His hand went to its usual resting place to discover she was wearing a thong. "I thought you were sick." His voice had dropped, becoming huskier.

She just smiled that smile that said she knew all.

**_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights.  
Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!  
Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._**

He tried to keep her with him, so her body would continue pushing against his, but she escaped so that she could dim the lights. Quickly she pushed him onto the couch before pulling out a foldable chair. Laughingly she did stand on it and wave her arms above her head.

Leaving the chair she came up to him. He moved to the edge of his seat eager to be as close to her as he could when he realized that good things will come to those who wait. Relaxing back into the seat her more than enjoyed his view of Sango's dancing.

**_You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You can leave your hat on!_**

She slowly walked back to the chair, her hands reaching for the bra clasp. Once the hook and eye hung apart from each other she glanced over her shoulder, making sure his attention was on her movements. It was obvious he would be watching, but it added more to the effect.

She smirked watching where his eyes went as she straddled the backwards chair. The back of the chair hid her breast as she removed the bra much to his disappointment, which only increased her delight in torturing him.

**_Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.  
They don't believe in this love of ours.  
They don't know what love is.  
They don't know what love is.  
I know what love is.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can_**

Her eyes commanded him to come to her. Like InuYasha to Kagome he did. She stayed so that he could see no part of her body. It could be so easy to tempt him.

He smirked.

"Nani?" she could hide fear well, but it would always be obvious to him.

"Oh nothing." He pulled her up roughly, crushing his lips to hers and grinding his hips between her legs.

Sango reacted quickly, trying to keep pace with him. Too easily becoming addicted to him.

Just as soon as he had her completely under his control he pulled his ardent body away, carefully placing her in a chair in a complete daze.

"I win," he smiled down at her. "Oh and thank you for the birthday present, neko-hime."

It took a few moments before she was able to understand his words. They had always been trying to beat each other about who could out tempt the other. Her eyes flashed pure rage.

Miroku kissed her cheek before stepping a few yards away.

Sango threw her hat. "YOU! YOU DID NOT WIN!"

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE YOUR HAT ON!" Miroku laughed behind him as he ran from his sexy topless wife.

* * *

sorry if that was a little...much? please review. as i said earlier i love reviews. i am working on the 6th chapter for Las Fatalidades Del Amor. sorry it's taking me so long. 


End file.
